Bed
by Mistynia
Summary: After a tough solo-mission, Lucy can't wait to get to bed. ONE-SHOT! NaLu


**Hello hello! Wow, This has been a while!**

**I am hooked on Fairy Tail now, yay! Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a tough day, for Lucy Hearfilia that is. The Celestial Spirit summoner had been on a mission, a rather... weird mission, to say the least.

She went on her own, simply because she needed the money for her rent. On paper, it seemed like an easy job to do so alone.

Yes, so it seemed... On paper. The blonde haired girl thought she was just helping out by handing out some flyers for a musical that was about to hit the small town called Laster. The producer of the musical had requested some help for 200,000 Jewels, which was the same reward as a Monster Hunt. And the best thing was, there wouldn't be any monsters to hunt!

Right?

Ah, how that would be a lucky strike. The thing was, Laster isn't the most... friendliest town. No, the town was filled with crooks and bad guys, who didn't care for a puny and stupid musical.

Still, a job is a job! She would just get this over with, get her reward, and get the hell out of there.

It would have been remotely easy for the Celestial Spirit summoner, would she not have dressed as a maid.

"It's the running theme of the musical!" The producer happily proclaimed as he handed her the maid outfit.

Lucy could feel herself getting red; 'It's ok, it's ok,' She chanted to herself. 'I have been in even more ridiculous outfits, no biggie!' She had been in a cat's costume (the sexy, almost nothing wearing kind of cat costume), a bunny girl costume and another maid costume. Heck, she even wore a cheer leading costume that one time! 'You would think I am some kind of cosplayer...' She thought as she put the maid's outfit on. The maid outfit wasn't so bad, actually. The skirt ended just above her knees and the outfit actually had short sleeves. You could see her boobs sticking out a bit from above, but what did you expect, with those knockers?

"Tada!" She happily said as she twirled around, showing her outfit to the producer, who clapped at a fast pace.

"Splendid, splendid!" He exclaimed, eyeing her from top to bottom. The producer was a little man, in comparison, he just barely reached Lucy's hips with his head. His black hair, or the very little hair he had there, was pushed backwards with a little bit too much hair gel. He wore a black suit, but his shoes were red. He definitely stood out that way.

He grabbed a big pile of flyers and handed those over to Lucy, "Here, now go get me a lot of customers for my musical!"

Lucy was barely able to keep a hold on the flyers. She slowly turned around, making sure she wouldn't drop any of them. "I- I'll be right back!" Lucy said as she slowly walked out of the door, into the blazing sun.

Yes, it was hot outside. That was also why Lucy actually wanted to take a rather easy job. And that was also why no one was outside.

'Now where should I start...?' Lucy thought as she slowly looked around. Wow, there was really no-one outside.

'The pub!' The thought as she quickly, but steadily made her way to the local pub. When she first arrived in this town, she passed a buzzling pub. She knew a lot of people were inside, thanks to the crashing sounds she heard.

Not soon after, she arrived at the pub and managed to open the door with a good kick with her right leg.

"Hey! Watch where you are kicking!" She heard a yell above the noise coming from inside the pub.

"I'm sorry! But I have some flyers that I need to-"

"Hey! It's a girls' voice!" She would assume it was one of the customers from the pub yelling that sentence. She felt a hand grab her arm, yanking her to the left, which made her drop the flyers.

She wasn't in the mood for this. She turned around towards the one who yanked her arm, and was eye-in-eye with a bald, big, chumpy, one tooth left guy.

"It's a maid! It's a maid!" Many of the other customers exclaimed as they now got a good look without the flyers.

Lucy looked around, her face quickly turning white; Guys. There were only guys in this pub. No women in sight. None.

Lucy had to get the hell out of here. She just felt this was a very bad crowd.

"Did you come to play, little maid?" Another guy stepped towards her. His hair was in a mohawk, his pants ripped and he had no shirt on. He was tall, much taller than Lucy, but he didn't seem very strong.

They didn't looked like they were mages either.

"No," Lucy replied, without shaking too much. "I just had to give out these flyers. They are for a musical and-"

"We just love maids, don't we boys?" The mohawk guy ignored her, a grin on his dirty face. The rest of the pub agreed by yelling and whistling.

"Let me go!" Lucy yanked her arm loose, which she couldn't easily get loose, she noticed.

But that didn't stop the guys from approaching her, their hands reaching for her.

'Oh hell no!' Lucy thought as she pulled out her keys. You see, she is a Celestial Spirit mage and that gave her the ability to summon Spirits by opening their gates using keys. Lucy had collected her fair share of keys already, a few of them being Golden Keys.

And one of these Golden Keys was exactly what she needed right now.

Lucy grabbed one from her key-case which was placed around her upper leg.

She held the key high, "Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!" A flash of light emitted from the key, blinding the guys of the pub.

"I'm sorrryyyyy!" Came a squeal from the emitting light. When the light dimmed, a cute, pink-haired girl was standing there, a hand to her mouth, an unsure face. She looked like she was dressed up as a sheep, all fluffy.

She stood in front of Lucy, clearly scared by the amounts of guys standing there, who had noticed her, and not in a good way.

"Whooooooo! A sheep girl!" The guys yelled and some of them even began to drool.

Aries turned around towards Lucy, "W-what should I do?! I'm sorry!" For some reason, Aries had developed the habit of saying 'I'm sorry', which made her really cute.

"Aries! Please take these guys out!" Lucy said as even behind her guys began to creep up towards her.

Aries balded her fists, looking determent, "R-right!" She turned around, facing the guys.

She held both her arms out, "I'm sorry! Wool bomb!" Pink, fluffy wool emitted from her hands, engulfing the guys of the pub, drowning them in wool.

It was like a wave was taking them away, even from behind Lucy. "Whoaaaa!" The guys yelled, but soon they began to relax. "Whoaaa... I feel good! Ooh Aries!" Some guys said at the same time.

"Yes!" Lucy jumped up. "Thank you Aries, now lets get out of here!" Lucy wanted to leave, pronto. The pub was smelly. As Aries returned to the Spirit world, so did her her wool. But the guys would be in a relaxing state for a while longer.

Lucy made it to the door, but thought of something. She turned around, grabbed most of the flyers that had fallen on the ground, and threw them in the air, towards the guys who were still on the ground. They, still in a dream state, were able to catch the flyers.

"Come to the amazing musical 'Oh My Maid!' Now at your local theatre!"

With that, she quickly made her exit, without the whole pub knowing. After taking two steps, she heard loud yelling and cheering, "We LOVE maids!"

Lucy wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Phew. Now that that is done, I should report back."

She quickly made her way back to the theatre, where the producer was waiting.

"I finished handing out the flyers!" Lucy said happily as she saw the producer sitting on a crate, head bend down. He didn't look too happy.

He slowly titled his head up to look at Lucy, "Ah... Yes... Thank you very much, Fairy Tail mage."

Lucy approached the man, concerned about his sudden change of attitude. "Are you ok...?"

The man looked down again, "Oh, no, I'm actually not. See, one of my main charcters decided to quit. How could this be?! I am ruined!" The man started to cry buckets.

"R-really...?" Lucy said, feeling a bit uneasy. "Well, I should be going now, so can I get my-"

The man perked up, "Of course, that's it!" He jumped off the crate and clasped his hands over Lucy's. For a second, Lucy thought he was talking about the award.

Close, but no sigar.

"Yes, yes! You can be my main star!" The man's eyes began to sparkle.

"Oh, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to fit the part..." Lucy said, wanting to pull her hands away, but they wouldn't budge from the producer's grasp.

"Oh yes you would! See, you already have a maid outfit! All you need to do is learn the lines by tonight!" He let go of Lucy's hands and grabbed the script.

Oh no, it was a thick as a very famous book that is about a boy who becomes a wizard! She would never be able to learn those lines by tonight.

"That is a lot to learn. I will not be able to do-"

"I'll double the reward."

"I'll do it."

Lucy sighed at the memory. She had already arrived in Magnolia, the city she lived in. Also the place of the guild she was a member of; Fairy Tail.

She was walking on a stone ledge, close by the water. It was already late, so no one from a boat was saying that she should be careful walking there. Well, not that she needed the warning.

The play was a succes, at least, in the beginning. She managed to learn the lyrics, mostly thanks to the Gale-Force Reading Glasses she was able to borrow from her friend and fellow guild member Levy. Those glasses had the ability to read, in this case, the script at an extremely rapid pace. She seriously had to thank Levy later.

The theater was packed, believe it or not. Lucy was able to look around, most of the people who were there were those guys from the pub, screaming 'Maid! Maid!'

They almost lost their mind when Lucy appeared on stage, "It's the maid from this afternoon!" With a lot of whistling.

Things escalated quickly though, as one of the people sitting close by, surprisingly not a member of the pub, and asked the men to calm down. Lucy was sure that that person wasn't from this town.

Soon enough, the crowd began to throw around with chairs and other objects (bottles, shoes and even food), destroying the theatre from within. The play had to be cancled because of that.

And Lucy wasn't rewarded with the double amount of her reward, but with the original award since, as said by the producer, she caused this and the money was needed to fix the theatre.

Lucy sighed again as she hopped down the ledge, almost close to her home.

'Oh well,' She thought, 'At least I have the amount of Jewels needed for my rent.'

Her feet were sore, he throath felt dry. She was glad this day was over. 'Yes, no more solo missions for me anymore.' She thought as she opened the door to her apartement, climbing the stairs to her front door. She had to be careful not to wake the landlady, since she could be very grumpy.

'Next time, I'll go on a mission with Natsu and Happy, just like it should be.' She opened the door with her key, the door making a small creaking sound.

Her house was totally dark. But what did you expect? She hadn't been home for a whole day.

'I wonder what Natsu has been up to?' Well, he has been popping into her mind a lot more often these days.

Natsu Dragneel and his friend Happy, a flying, blue cat, were the first persons, er, person and animal she met when she was in Hargeon, in search of more keys to use in battle. Natsu and Happy were in search of someone by the name of Igneel. Though they both didn't found what they were looking for, but they found each other. And later she learned that Natsu and Happy were both a member of the most famous guild in all Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Natsu is never going to stop looking for Igneel, who happens to be his father, who happens to be a dragon.

Yes, even Lucy found that hard to believe; A dragon as father? Please.

But when she saw Natsu in action, she knew it was true. He uses fire magic, which totally fits his personality as a fiery, pink-haired mage, who is always in for a fight. The most fights he had was with Gray, who is the total opposide of him, when it comes to magic, of course. Gray uses ice magic, but as quickly as he can take of his clothes, as quickly he is to persuade for a fight. He and Natsu looked alike, actually.

Whenever they fought, they were quickly seperated by Erza, a high-class mage, also to be called 'S-class', who uses Requip Magic. As the magic suggests, she can equip and requip her outfits as fast as lightning. She uses swords when she fight, and Lucy always thought Erza looked very cool when she fought.

But she was scary as hell when she was angry. Even Natsu and Gray thought so.

But, soon after Lucy joined, she formed a group with them and because of them, they are known as Fairy Tail's strongest group.

Though she might not add much to the group, she loved her friends very much. She couldn't imagine living a life without them.

Being all in a happy thought, Lucy took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and put her pajamas on. She just wanted to sleep.

She walked over to her bed, moonlight reflecting on it. She noticed something strange. She was pretty sure that, when she left this morning, she made-up her bed perfectly, as smooth and flat as could be.

Then why was there a bulge in her bed right now?

She really didn't needed long to figure out what, or who, was in her bed.

She grabbed the sheets and pulled them up, revealing a sleeping boy with pink hair in her bed.

She sighed; how many times does he have to sleep in her bed?

"But your bed is the best bed to sleep in, Lucy!" He had once said.

She smiled a bit, he was actually looking very cute sleeping like that. She shook her head; No, this was her bed. He had to get out.

"Natsu..." She whispered, questioning herself immediately; why was she whispering? He was trespassing!

"Natsu." She said more firmly and louder. He shifted a little, face turned towards her, but still with his eyes closed.

"Natsu." She said again, now shaking him lightly. She heard a small groan coming from him, and he opened one eye slowly.

"Lucy...?" He whispered, barely audible.

"Natsu, you are in my bed. Get out." She said firmly. When was he gonna learn that he was trespassing?

"Welcome back..." He half-smiled, ignoring her demand. "How was the mission?" He was still whispering, but he was more audible now.

She sighed, not moving an inch, "It wasn't all that fun. I had to do a stupid mission and it was embarrasing. I'd much rather go with you guys next time." She said, starting to smile. "I missed you." She blurted out.

Oh. Was she supposed to say that? It didn't actually felt wrong to say, plus, it was the truth. She missed everyone, it's much more fun to go on a mission together. But she missed Natsu the most, she had to admit.

Ah well, no take backs.

Natsu now fully turned to lay on his back, rubbing his eyes, "Yeah? I missed you too."

Lucy giggled. He was so totally half-asleep. If he knew what he was saying...

But Lucy let it be. She needed to hear this. It made her feel good and warm inside.

"Where is Happy?" She asked, not seeing the blue-colored cat anywhere.

Natsu let out a yawn, "He's at our house. I was supposed to sleep there too, but I snook out to sleep here."

"What? Why?"

He grabbed her pillow and started snuggling with it, "Because your bed is the best to sleep in!"

She shook her head and let out a sigh. She was too tired to smack him. She just wanted to sleep. "Well, can you go now? I really want to sleep."

Natsu turned his head to look at her once more. He was now fully awake, "Don't wanna."

"Natsu..." Lucy let out a weak warning. She wouldn't be able to do much anyway.

She heard Natsu shift and she looked down at the bed. Natsu had scooted over to make space. He held up with covers with one arm, "Come on, there is room enough for the both of us."

Lucy slightly started to blush, though her mind was getting hazy because of the fact that she was getting more and more sleepy.

She couldn't fight it, nor did she wanted to. She decided to lay down and Natsu pulled the covers over her body.

"There," He said, looking at her. "Much better, right?" He gave his signature smile, which could brighten the whole guild.

Lucy smiled, finally relaxing when her body touched the bed. "Yeah... This is... nice..." Lucy managed to say as she could barely keep her eyes open.

Natsu was warm, it felt nice. Though it was hot in Laster, Magnolia didn't seemed to be affected by the heat much. Lucky though, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to sleep in the same bed with Natsu. That would've been unbearable!

She felt Natsu's arm pulling her closer, and she let him. It felt nice, it felt save. And finally, sleep was taking over, and all that could be heard were two softly breathing people in the room.

She would smack Natsu the next morning for sleeping in her bed.

**-The End**-


End file.
